


Hogwarts (Mainly Drarry) Oneshots :)

by Ellie_The_Hippo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27745798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie_The_Hippo/pseuds/Ellie_The_Hippo
Summary: Some of my favorite Drarry head canons - little stories and moments I imagine them sharing together. I might branch out to other relationships, in particular Seamus/Dean or Wolfstar. :) Let me know what you think and want in the comments!!!This is my first fanfic/oneshot collection, so I am afraid I am not very good yet. I hope you enjoy! Please leave suggestions!I will not do anything violent or toxic, everything is consensual, and there will be warnings for anything that might be triggering. Once again, if something is upsetting to you, please tell me.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 5





	1. Morning Mix-Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever story. :D Enjoy!

Harry and Draco had been in a secret relationship for two months now. Once they had returned to Hogwarts in September for their 8th and final year at Hogwarts, something had shifted between them. They were no longer children, and with all that they had been through together during the war, it did not seem fit to be enemies. Draco could understand Harry’s struggles more than anyone else at the school could, as they had faced similar pressure and difficulties during the war, despite being on opposite sides until the very end. It was not very difficult to find time to be together because all of the 8th years shared one tower and common room, with dorm rooms separated by gender and house. The stolen moments between classes in empty classrooms and dark corridors after hours were one of the only things making this year bearable to Harry, and to Draco as well. The castle held so many horrible memories for the both of them.   
“Harry, Harry! Wake up!” Draco said, tapping Harry’s sleeping chest. They had overslept and were going to be late to breakfast. Harry groggily looked up at Draco.  
“Mhmmmm” Harry said, yawning at stretching his arms around Draco, drawing the blond close.   
Draco pushed himself out of Harry’s arms and looked down at him. “Darling, we can’t be late. They’ll know that something is up. Pansy and Granger are already on to us, they ganged up on me when I was in the library last week. If it wasn’t for your stupid invisibility Cloak, they would have seen us together!”  
“I love it when you call me that.” Harry said sleepily. Draco huffed and took Harry’s face in his hands, forcing the sleepy boy to look him straight in the face, or as best as he could without his glasses. “Besides love, I thoroughly enjoyed your facial expressions as I kissed your precious neck right in front of them. You blushed so pink, I saw Parkinson look under the table even!” Harry chuckled at the memory and Draco blushed scarlet. Harry finally sat up and put on his glasses and grabbed his wand.   
“Tempus,” He said. The time danced above his wand and Harry’s eyes widened. “Shit, shit, shit! We are going to be in so much trouble! Although I wouldn’t mind detention with you…” Harry said playfully.  
Draco looked at Harry and tried to be angry, failing miserably. The most he could do is a light “annoyed”.   
“Get up!” He said at Harry, then realized that that wasn’t possible, as he was sitting on top of the Gryffindor. He blushed and got out of the bed, being careful to stay inside of the curtains.   
He was fairly certain that all of the Gryffindor boys were already seated in the Great Hall at the moment, but he wanted to be sure. One of the benefits of being gay was that the castle had no problem with Harry smuggling another boy into the dorms, even if the other boy was a particular tall, blond Slytherin. That meant that they slept together in Harry’s bed nearly every night. The other Slytherins had nearly no respect for privacy, especially now that it wasn’t rare for Draco to thrash and cry in his sleep from memories of the war. They all were worried about him, though they would never openly admit it. They knew Draco was sneaking off somewhere, but he seemed happier and didn’t want to ruin whatever was helping him.   
Harry finally came to his senses and jumped out of bed. He grabbed the nearest set of clothes, not even carrying that his shirt was probably inside out. He tied his tie by memory, not bothering to look into the mirror as he did it. Harry grabbed his bag from beside his red canopy bed. Somehow, by the time Harry was done Draco was already hurrying out the door. “Bye love!” Harry shouted after him.  
Draco held at the door for a minute. “I am going to hold back in the entrance hall for a little, you enter first. It will seem less suspicious if we enter at separate times.” He took a deep breath, and closed the door behind him. Back to being the frenemies that everyone thought them to be. 

Harry entered the Great Hall, just as everyone was finishing up breakfast. He walked towards the 8th year table, heading for his usual spot with Ron and Hermione. Parkinson, Zabini, and Nott sat a few seats away from them, maintaining a casual distance. “Hey, guys!” He said brightl, trying his best to pretend that he was not late, and it was most certainly not because he had been up far too long cuddling (among other things), with none other than Draco Malfoy the night before. The whole table turned to look at him, and he saw all of his friend’s eyes go wide. Hermoine dropped her spoon, and Parkinson started choking madly on her cup of tea. Harry looked around. “Umm...Is everything alright?” He said.  
“Harry...your tie.” Hermoine said softly.  
“What is wrong with my tie?” Harry cautiously looked down at his tie. There was most certainly something wrong with his tie, in particular the color of it. Harry flushed. Around his neck was a silk green and silver tie, identical to the one that belonged to Slytherin boys. “Oh shit,” He said quietly. He looked up at his friends, all gawking widely. He tried to smile and play it cool, but it came out as a sort of grimace. “Oops.”  
Ron cleared his throat loudly, looking very uncomfortable with the situation. “Well,” He said looking at his best mate, “I don’t mind you liking blokes, ‘Mione’s thought you might ya know - be gay for a couple years now,” Hermione blushed and gave a half smile to Harry. “But, a Slytherin?!” Ron said. Harry forced himself not to roll his eyes. Leave it to Ron to put house loyalty before sexual orientation.   
Pansy finally spoke up. “Which Slytherin is the question!” She said, with a mischievous grin on her face.  
Just as Harry was about to respond with a comeback, the doors burst open once again. Draco walked cooly over to the table. He stopped short once he noticed that every single one of the Gryffindors and Slytherns, and a few Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, were staring directly at him. He looked at them with confusion. “Pansy, what is going on?” The girl remained frozen, her jaw open. Draco’s eyes darted to Blaise for help. Blaise looked at Harry and back to Draco. Draco followed his lead. His face flushed of all color as he saw what was around Harry’s neck.   
“I c-can explain! Me and P-potter are not-” Draco stuttered, trying to find a reasonable explanation for why he was wearing a red and gold tie, and Harry was wearing a green and silver one.   
Harry walked over to Draco, a sly grin filling his face.  
“Don’t even try, Draco.” He said, ignoring the gasps from the table. He grasped his boyfriend by the shoulders and hair, bringing him into a deep kiss. Still in shock by what was happening, Draco stood there for a moment, then realized that there was no point in pretending anymore. He slung his arm around Harry’s waist, drawing him even closer. The entire hall erupted in cheers and catcalls. Harry heard a few ugly names, but he didn’t even care. He was in a whole other world, one with just him and Draco. 

FIN


	2. Letting it All Spill Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let’s pretend that:
> 
> -Hedwig was gone before the Order came and picked Harry up at Privet Drive (Before the Battle of Seven Potters took place) (Sorry for the strange wording, it will make sense when you read the story! Promise!)
> 
> -All people in Harry’s year were forced to return to Hogwarts for an 8th year so that they could make up for the time they lost the previous year and study for the NEWTs
> 
> -There is no curfew for 8th years because they are well, legal adults
> 
> -They all share a common room and dorms divided by house and gender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Implied/mentions of self harm and abuse
> 
> By the way, <> means that that is a thought from the character! Sorry if that is confusing!!
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy the story! It is pretty angsty (idk what got into me today!) 
> 
> In case the mention of angst turns you off the story, (I know I feel this way sometimes), I want to note that the current relationships the characters have are healthy and everything turns out okay in the end. :)
> 
> Tell me how you liked the spacing in the comments! Also, tell me how you liked the story in general and if there is anything you would like me to write about, or if you have any criticism. :)

Draco awoke with a start. 

“No...no...don’t hurt her...it is not funny!!! STOP!!!! STOP!!!!” Harry was thrashing around in his bed, sobbing and screaming violently. He was having a nightmare. Draco was used to this, but they were not usually this intense. He held his boyfriend’s head to his chest, running his thin fingers through the dark and unruly hair. Harry’s eyes opened. His face was red and his eyes puffy. Tears streamed down his cheeks. Draco hated seeing him like this, it reminded him of all of the trauma from the war they had been through. All of the pain caused by the Death Eaters. All of the pain Draco and his family had caused him. The blond thought, trying to push away the negative thoughts so he could pay attention to the withering boy beside him.

“Shhh, Harry. It is okay, I am with you. We are in your bed, at Hogwarts. It is safe here. No one will hurt you. Breathe, Harry. I got you.” Draco whispered. He felt his own tears run down his cheeks. 

For a second it looked like Harry had heard him, but then his emerald eyes turned dark. “She needs to be free! You can’t do this...no...no...NOOO!!! LET HER GO!!!” Harry screamed. A sudden burst of purple filled the room, hitting Draco and knocking him off of the bed and into the old stone wall of the dormitories. Harry was floating above the splintered wood bed, purple light surging beneath his olive skin. 

“Harry…” Draco gasped. His charcoal eyes were filled with fear. He pressed his lean body against the cold wall. 

“STUPEFY!” A wire of red light emerged from behind one of the other Gryffindor’s beds and hit Harry in the back. The boy went rigid, then fell onto the pile of red canopy, splintered oak and mattress. Draco’s wand was somewhere in that mess, along with Harry’s glasses. 

A lanky boy emerged from the light’s source. He looked positively terrified. He looked at Draco, confusion streaking across his face for a moment, then it was shaken off.  
Draco flushed. He wasn’t supposed to be here. This was not how they were supposed to find out. Draco forced himself to look at the Gryffindor, and was surprised at who it was. 

“Neville - I mean Longbottom…” Draco gulped. Did he still have to keep up the enemy façade? “That was-”

“Wild magic, I know.” Neville finished. “Thank Merlin the other three weren’t here. More people means more chance of serious injury.” Neville gulped and looked into the distance. Draco knew this look. It happened whenever they thought about the war. Draco himself had experienced it often.

“Nevermind how or why you were in Harry’s bed, are you alright?” Neville finally asked. 

Draco was surprised by the question. The Gryffindor wasn’t even blaming him. Everyone still thought that Draco and Harry still disliked each other, some even thought they were still enemies. Well, he had to admit that he had considered them enemies up until that fateful night in detention. “I-I am fine. I d-didn’t-I would never-”

“Draco,” Neville breathed in at the name. “You obviously had no part in this. I heard you trying to comfort him, and you are sobbing, for goodness sake. Not to mention your current, uh, situation. His too...” Neville was blushing, and Draco remembered that him and Harry hadn’t exactly covered up after last night’s activities. Harry was just wearing an ever present tee-shirt, and Draco, well...do socks count? Draco was suddenly grateful that it was dark in the room, besides for a small light coming out of Neville’s wand. He quickly reached for his silk green pajama pants and pulled them on. He didn’t have to worry about his arms. The whole school already knew he was marked. It was one of the reasons that this year had been so miserable for him. No matter what he had tried, nothing could get rid of it. At least he had Harry to protect him. Pansy, Blaise and Theo had done their best to help him, but it seemed everyone hated the Slytherins after the events of the previous two years. Not that they ever had liked them, really.

It was mainly the sixth and seventh years that gave them trouble. The 8th years were too tired to fight, and they all knew that the war had hurt everyone. The first few months had been difficult, but now there was a silent truce that existed between them. It helped that there was no avoiding each other, really, as they all shared one common room and main schedule. Fighting would have made the year miserable, and there was already enough stress about the NEWTs and the war. 

A sob filled the room. Neville and Draco turned their heads, where a now conscious Harry was holding onto his knees, and rocking back and forth.  
Neville forced himself to look Draco in the eyes. “You need to take him to Ron and Hermione. They are the only ones who can help. He isn’t hurt so Madame Pomfrey can’t help. McGonagall will just try to reason with him. He needs help, and clearly he cares for you.” Draco looked away from Neville, blushing slightly. “While you are gone, I can try to clean up a little.” Neville looked around at the destroyed room. Dean and Seamus weren’t going to like this.

Draco nodded. “Do you know where they are? Hermione and Ron, I mean.” Draco said as he dug beneath the broken bed frame to pull out Harry’s old plaid pajama bottoms and jumpers for the both of them. The castle felt much colder when Draco wasn’t snuggled up against Harry. 

Neville looked away as Draco pulled the clothes onto a shaking Harry. “They normally stay in the common room. I hear Ron go down the stairs every night. Dean and Seamus normally spend the night in the Room of Requirement...apparently ‘the beds are too small.’ The kinky bastards.” Neville chuckled quietly. “Harry must have turned into a deep sleeper. He wasn’t in sixth year and before.” Neville and Draco blushed simultaneously as Neville realized what had happened. Draco had charmed his shoes, and always used Harry’s Cloak when he snuck in each night, and out again in the early morning. 

“Thank you, Neville.” Draco said as he picked Harry up in his arms. Harry always liked how strong strong the blond was, despite being rather lean. Years of Quidditch would do that to you, Draco had retorted smugly. He looked at Neville, his eyes grateful. Neville seemed to recognize that this was genuine and nodded curtly.

Swifty, Draco pulled Harry’s cloak over him and his love and disappeared as he opened the door and ran down the hall. The façade he had been attempting to hold up with Neville disappeared and Draco felt his eyes fill with water once more. Harry was now holding onto Draco, burying his crumpled face in his boyfriend’s neck.  
“Harry, it is okay. I am taking you to see Ron and Hermione. They can help you.” Draco quivered quietly. The boy whilted back into the taller one’s arms, still too disoriented to think properly.  
When they entered the room, they saw Ron and Hermione lying peacefully together next to the warm fire. Draco noted. The blond placed Harry in one of the cozy armchairs, folded the Cloak, and tucked it into his pajama pocket. Draco bent over to gently wake up the sleeping couple, but Harry tugged on his shoulder and forced himself to look into Draco’s eyes. 

“You need to go. I need to go.” Harry said somberly.

Draco stared at his love. “H-harry? What do you mean? I won’t go anywhere. I love you.” 

“Dr-draco, I lost control. I could have hurt you. I could have killed you!” Harry said, his words barely audible as he sobbed in fear of himself. “Get away from me! I can’t be near you, or them. I am dangerous, I don’t deserve to be here.” Harry knocked Draco down onto the floor and stood above the armchair.. Draco could see a faint purple light pulsing under Harry’s skin. Draco stayed still. As much as the wild magic scared him, he could not leave Harry in the state he was in. Draco refused to think about what Harry would do to himself if he left him alone.  
“Harry, I love you. I am not l-leaving you no matter what. You are not any more d-d-dangerous than I, and you haven’t left m-me. I was a Death Eater, Harry! And you st-still held me, you k-kissed every one of my scars, every line in my Mark, e-even knowing that they were signs of the crimes I had committed, all of the times I t-tortured people. Everytime I did it, I cut myself. And you kissed the scars. I can’t leave you here. I know there are c-certain things you don’t want to tell me, and places you don’t want me or o-others to see, but Harry, I am, and will always be by your side.” Draco was sobbing harder than he ever had. He was holding the Gryffindor’s sides so hard he knew there would be bruises. He pulled the boy into a tight hug. Their tears landed on each other's jumpers, mixing in the hand-knitted fabric. Slowly, Harry’s skin returned to it’s normal color and his pulse slowed. 

“Malfoy! Get away from Harry!” A voice suddenly said. Draco’s face flushed. He turned around to see a very angry Ron and a slightly less angry but extremely concerned Hermione, both with their wands pointing directly at him. As soon as they saw the boys’ tear-stained faces, they lowered their wands.

“Malfoy, Harry. What is happening? What is wrong?!” Hermione said as her own eyes filled with tears. Ron’s brow was creased with worry. 

“There was a nightmare. I-I tried to comfort him-”

“You were with him??” Ron said, confused. “And why is he wearing one of Harry’s sweaters from Mum?!”

“Not the time, Ron.” Hermione said to Malfoy’s benefit. She looked back to Draco. “Continue.”

“I couldn’t help him. Harry started levitating and screaming. His magic threw me against the wall, and all of the beds and wardrobes smashed. Luckily, Neville st-stupefied him and, well, he told me to bring him to you.” Ron and Hermione’s eyes widened at the use of Harry’s first name, and then again at each word as Malfoy recounted the past ten minutes. “And, well, you heard the rest.” Malfoy grimaced as he remembered what had just happened.

“Bloody hell, wild magic? Oh Harry…” Ron said, walking over to his best mate. 

“Don’t touch me.” Harry said weakly, looking at his knees. He was no longer angry, just sad and scared. 

“No,” Hermione said, surprising the other three. “Harry, me and Ron-and I am assuming Malf-Draco too, love you. You can’t push us away like this.” Hermione and Ron embraced their best friend, and Draco did the same. They stayed this way for a few minutes and Draco was surprised that Ron let him borderline hug him. Ron was, too. 

After a while, Harry spoke up. “We need to talk.” 

Ron, Hermione, and Draco nodded and all four of them took a seat on a cushion in front of the dancing fire.  
“Before I came to Hogwarts, I lived full time with a muggle family. My Aunt, my Uncle, and cousin.” Harry lightly gestured to Ron and Hermione. “You have met them.”

“Yeah, and bloody pigs, they were! They put bars on your windows! And they wouldn’t let you talk about magic. They locked away your stuff, I remember it.” Ron said bitterly. 

“Yeah, well. That wasn’t all they did.” Harry said quietly. 

Draco, Ron and Hermione’s eyes widened and Harry forced himself to look up at them, or as best as he could with no glasses and his eyes red and puffy as he cried. Draco grasped Harry’s hand and held it tight.

“Up until the age of eleven, when I found out I was a wizard, I lived in a cupboard under the stairs. Every morning, my cousin would jump on the stairs to wake me up. Ever since I was three, I made breakfast, lunch and dinner for them, did all of the chores - even ones that no child should be doing, and played whatever sick game Uncle Vernon thought would be fit, depending on if I had behaved all day. Often it involved them beating me with my Aunt’s cane or Dudley’s equestrian whip.” Slowly, Harry turned around and lifted up his shirt and jumper, being careful not to show his stomach. He wasn’t quite ready to show them what he had done yet. 

Hermione gasped and Draco and Ron flushed white. “Oh Harry…” Hermione said, her voice quivering as she took in what was in front of her. Across Harry’s back were several long scars. All deep and painful. Draco thought. 

Harry pulled down his shirt and turned back around. He looked at his hands, unable to make eye contact with his friends and lover. He continued. “The punishments always involved no dinner though. Until Hagrid came and picked me up, I had been living off half a grapefruit and whatever I could nick from the lunch counter and cornershop during school every day.” Harry grimaced at the memory and his stomach growled. No matter how much he could eat, he could never make up for the lost meals. He was always hungry. “It didn’t get much better when I came back from Hogwarts, either. The best thing that happened was that I moved out of the cupboard, and got my cousin's second bedroom. But, this time I had Hedwig.” Harry realized that Draco probably didn’t know who she was. “She was my owl.” Harry added. Draco suddenly remembered a white snowy owl flying into the Great Hall during third year. He felt a little better knowing that he could understand who Harry was talking about. 

“They hurt her, too. They locked her in her cage all summer, nearly every year. They starved her, too. And I couldn’t do anything about it. I had to sit there and watch as they hurt her. I could see the pain in her eyes. It got really bad between sixth and what would have normally been seventh year. My cousin Dursley strangled her. He held her out of the window, his hand around her throat. She was too weak to fight back. He killed her. And there was nothing I could do about it.” Harry let out a giant sob. 

Ron, Hermione and Draco all looked horrified. All three of them were crying now, although Ron was trying his best to hold it in. Harry had told Ron and Hermione that Hedwig had simply flown away and never returned. 

“He killed her right there in front of me! I couldn’t use my magic, the ministry was already after me at this point and I was not seventeen yet. I threw a lamp at Dudley’s head and they locked me in my room. I would have done more, but I hadn’t eaten or slept in eight days. By the time I was allowed to go out again, Uncle Vernon had thrown her in the dumpster. The DUMPSTER!!!!” Harry was full on screaming at this point. 

Draco realized that this must have been what Harry was remembering when he had his nightmare. All of this time, and he had never known a thing. All Harry had told him is that he used to go stay with his muggle relatives each summer, and they were a bunch of gits. He never knew just how horrible they were. “Git” didn’t even begin to describe the people Harry had just recalled. Draco looked at Ron and Hermione and he could tell that neither of them had heard anything even close to the raw truth of what had happened to Harry every summer, and all year before that. 

“Harry, you should have told us.” Hermione whispered. “That is child abuse Harry. And animal abuse, too. They could have been put in prison.”  
“I know. I am sorry, guys. I know I should have said something. I never wanted to think about it. I was only ever happy when I was with you three and our other friends, and I couldn’t ruin that. I had let the dark take over every other aspect of my life, and I wasn’t quite ready to open my relationships up to it, even if it would help me heal. I know I should have trusted you, but it was too hard. I…” Harry couldn’t finish his sentence, and no one pressed him too. He had been so, so brave already and if this was the most he could say at that moment, then that was that. “I promise I will tell you the rest some other time, but can we please, please talk about something else right now?” After a few seconds with no one pressing him to say anything else, Harry relaxed. He felt free, as if a huge weight he didn’t know was there had been lifted off his shoulders. 

Ron was the first to say something. “So...are you and Malfoy, Draco, a thing or…” He looked very uncomfortable. 

Harry looked into Draco’s eyes for permission. The blond simply squeezed Harry’s hand in response. “We are a thing. More specifically we are in love. We have been dating since around Halloween. Apparently the castle has nothing against smuggling other boys into the Gryffindor dorms, which has worked out rather well for us.”

Draco blushed. “So yeah...all of the fights? They were just for show. We didn’t know how to tell people. We were going to wait and announce it at the end of the year feast...but that plan obviously fell through. The other Slytherins don’t know yet either. Only you two and Neville now, I guess. I am afraid poor Neville will never look at me the same after how he discovered me tonight. Although, I wouldn’t say he disliked what he said. I mean how could you? I am quite the spectacle. Too bad you are straight and taken, Weasel.” Harry reddened as he remembered why exactly he and Draco were nearly naked when Neville woke up. 

Ron rolled his eyes, choosing to ignore the suggestiveness of Draco’s words and tone. “That is the Draco Malfoy we know.” Draco playfully punched Ron’s arm, chuckling playfully and gave Harry a quick peck on the lips. “Aaaaand there he goes again.” Ron said.

“You are going to have to get used to this dynamic, Ron darling. Draco doesn’t seem to be going anywhere.” Draco smiled warmly at Hermione as she effortlessly used his first name. “And Harry, in case you haven’t realized because you can be a spoon sometimes, we fully support you. If anyone wants to go for you, Draco, or both of you, they will have to get through us. If it is alright, I think we should go see McGonagall. We can help you as friends, but she is the one who can help you control your wild magic. And recommend some wizard therapists. You need more support than the three of us can give.” Hermione reached across Ron and gave Harry’s hand a squeeze. 

“Yeah, ‘Mione is right mate. Merlin knows I can’t say it better than her, but I really don’t mind that you are gay. Looking back it was rather obvious. You never seemed to really enjoy the kissing part of relationships with Cho or Ginny. You called your first kiss ‘wet’ mate! I should have known then.” The group shared a collective laugh. “But seriously, we won’t let anything happen to you, and going to see someone will really help.” Ron looked at Harry with a caring smile.

“Your friends are right, Love. We all have your back, and will always support you no matter what.” Draco said as he gave Harry a short and sweet kiss. He then turned to Ron and Hermione. “It meant a lot to hear that from you lot. I hope we can be proper friends.” Draco said with a smile. He held his breath, but exhaled with relief as both Ron and Hermione smiled back at him. 

“I really have the best friends ever. And the best boyfriend ever, too.” Harry said. His two closest friends and Draco all smiled widely when they noted that Harry sounded okay, if not happy. Genuinely happy. They all gave each other a group hug, not caring that they could hear the door to the common room open as Dean, Thomas and Neville strolled in, flanked by Pansy and Blaise. 

“You have got some explaining to do!” Said Pansy as she saw the four friends all laughing and holding hands. 

“So do you!” Retorted Draco, as he realized that the fact that Pansy and Blaise were entering the main door meant that they had been out all night, together. 

All nine of the 8th years laughed and smiled, and Harry all of them knew that everything was only going to get better from then on.


End file.
